Phoenix Marie
Phoenix Marie was the main villain in Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder. She later returned to become the Sukiyaki Chō, Green Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty. Character History Early Life Phoenix Marie was born in Riverside, California, on September 21, 1981. She is of English, German, Italian, and Scottish descent. In high school, she was brainy and shy with no social graces to speak of. Back home, she re-builds classic cars, owns two Harley Davison motorcycles, a dirt bike, and is very big on outdoor and extreme sports. She had plenty of sexual ideas when she was younger but didn't date. She says that entering the adult industry has made her a far more confident person and helped her develop parts of her personality that were stunted during adolescence. For example, how to socialize, how to be at a party, how to interact with members of the opposite sex, how to be a social being, how to be empathetic and caring. Career Marie states that her career began back in 2006, when she was out with friends and was approached by the bouncer of a nightclub in the Los Angeles area who was familiar with a local talent agent. Marie's first scene was with Voodoo in Brand New Faces 2 for Vivid Entertainment. Over the course of her career she has also worked for production companies such as 3rd Degree, Adam & Eve, Bang Productions, Brazzers, Diabolic Video, Elegant Angel, Evil Angel, Hustler Video, Jules Jordan Video, Kink.com, New Sensations, Penthouse Pictures, Pure Play Media, Tom Byron Pictures, Wicked Pictures, and Zero Tolerance Entertainment. She was the Penthouse Pet of the Month for November 2010. She says that entering the adult industry has made her a far more confident person and helped her develop parts of her personality that were stunted during adolescence. For example, how to socialize, how to be at a party, how to interact with members of the opposite sex, how to be a social being, how to be empathetic and caring. Her hobbies include going to the beach and playing soccer, baseball and hockey and reading a lot, "mainly things related to sex, men, and porn". As of March 2014, Marie was ranked as the #16 most popular porn actor on the website Freeones.com down from an all time high of #4. Appearances In January 2013, she appeared in the music video for B.o.B's song "We Still in This Bitch". Other ventures Marie is the subject of a website called mysexylife.com. The site is done in a reality show format that purports to showcase what Marie and her friend's life is like when they are not performing in adult films. The site is accompanied by a video series of the same name. Awards & Nominations Awards *2009 AWMDB Fan Picks - Best Anal Performer *2010 AWMDB Fan Picks - Best Anal Performer Nominations *2010 AVN Award - Best Anal Sex Scene, [http://www.iafd.com/title.rme/title=ass+worship+11/year=2009/ass-worship-11.htm Ass Worship 11] (2009) with Criss Strokes [2] *2010 AVN Award - Unsung Starlet of the Year *2010 AVN Award - Web Starlet of the Year *2010 F.A.M.E. (Fans of Adult Media and Entertainment) Award - Best A** [3] *2010 F.A.M.E. (Fans of Adult Media and Entertainment) Award - Best Anal starlet *2010 XBIZ Award Nominee - Porn Star Website of the Year [1] The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Phoenix Marie" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder ''To Be Added Academic Dynasty To Be Added Dino Fusion To Be Added Ranger Keys To Be Added Sukiyaki Chō Sukiyaki Chō= ;Arsenal: *Nin Shurikens **'Sukiyaki Chō Shuriken' *Samurai Changer *Samurai Saberblade ;Zords: *OtomoNinppon Shishizord See Also *Real Phoenix Marie on Boobpedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) *AkaNinger - Chozetsu - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Shishi-Oh - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Viera - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. *Luna Kokonoe - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. Category:1981 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Ranger Category:Academic Dynasty Rangers Category:Green Ranger Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Additional Rangers Category:Post-Azoong/Indigo Era Category:Transformation period Era Category:Sentai Villains Category:Evil Ranger turn Good Category:Retired Ranger Category:Porn Stars